


Know What You're Fighting For

by SarahTollefson2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTollefson2/pseuds/SarahTollefson2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Second World War, Dean Winchester and Castiel "Cas" Novak are recruited to battle. Hiding their love from everyone but one person, they learn how much they truly do care about each other during battle. (inspired by "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What You're Fighting For

The sound of bullets being fired rang in Dean's ears. It was dark, and he was in his cot, Winchester M1897 in hand. He really was trying to fall asleep, but Cas was on guard until sunrise, and he didn't want to be asleep if Cas called for help.

* * * * *

Before they enlisted, Cas and Dean promised to be there for each other, no matter what the recruitment outcome was. When their numbers were called, Dean stared at the radio in disbelief. Not only was he going to be fighting for his country, but the love of his life was, too. 

"If love's a fight, then I'll die with my heart on the trigger." Cas told Dean, before pressing his lips to Dean's. 

Pulling away, Dean rested his head down on the other man's shoulder. He was nervous, thinking about one of them dying in battle. 

"I'll do everything to keep you safe." Dean started, voice cracking. "You're everything I have." 

* * * * *

Time was passing slowly for Dean, and probably Cas, too. When the light from the sunrise started to show through the tent, Dean went outside, his boots crunching the dead grass and leaves that littered the ground.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like an angel with that gun?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean.

"Just you." Dean replied, crouching down after a moment. "That's all I need."

For a while, they sat in silence, watching the sunset. They were sitting close enough that no one could see them holding hands, and that was how they liked it. Their love was a secret - only one other person knew - and they planned to keep it one until the end of the war.

"Keepin' warm, boys?" A voice yelled from behind. Turning around, Cas saw that it was Major Tom. 

"Just, uh, enjoying the sunrise." Cas relaxed a little. MAJ Tom was the "only other person" in on their secret. He was okay with it, as long as they didn't kiss in front of him. 

What a-" The sound of cannon fire cut Tom off. "GET OUT YOUR GUNS, MEN. BATTLE'S BEGUN!" he shouted, waking the camp.

One by one, men rushed out of their tents, various weapons at arms. Dean squeezed Cas' hand tightly, fear filling every inch of his body. He grabbed his riffle and fell in line with the others, Cas manned a grenade launcher. 

Dirt flew up all around them, the gunshots filled the air. Dean was in the line directly ahead of Cas, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin." Dean said to himself, thinking about Cas. "For him, a soldier I will be."

Moments later, a sharp pain went through Dean's arm. He had been shot, right in the shoulder. He turned, to see a look of terror on Cas' face, before he felt the blood dripping down his arm. He could still fight, and he reassured himself, and Cas, of that. 

Bodies began to litter the ground, and the opposing lines retreated before Dean could see what country they were fighting for. He and Cas rushed to the first aid tent, in hopes to save his arm before anything more severe happened.

Laying down in a cot, Dean looked up and smiled at Cas, who had tears in his eyes. He reached for his hand with his good arm, while the nurse took care of his other. 

"You know, this, this is nothing." He said, pointing to his shoulder. "It could have been worse - hell it could have been you - but now we'll have a story to tell the folks back home."

Cas laughed a little, wiping his face with a rag he kept in his pocket. They say 'before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for.' It was obvious that these two were fighting for each other.


End file.
